


Deny

by StxrsStillFade



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Also Episode 8 scarred me, Escape the Night Episode 8 spoilers, Escape the Night Spoilers, Everything's platonic y'all, Gen, I'm scared I'm writing this off the whim, I'm writing this instead of working, MY BABY WHY T-T, Wonder where my mind's gonna take this, good golly gosh, ooh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StxrsStillFade/pseuds/StxrsStillFade
Summary: I hate myself for writing this. This is the first Escape the night episode that I've ever cried at. Full on bawling. Like I was crying when Rosanna was saying the I love you stuff, and then the brother and sister being reunited just pushed me over the edge.This is some The Outsiders shizz, Mat honee, you need to chill.Please judge me! I can't write! Constructive criticism is appreciated! (Even if I act salty about getting it, I still!! Use!! It!!)





	Deny

"Ro, you've been the best friend I can ask for."

_No._

"I love you."

_Smile._

"I love you too, Ro."

_It's not happening. It can't be happening. Yeah, that's right. It's_ not _happening. Ro's fine._

"I'll miss you."

_But she's not going anywhere...?_

The box with the amulet opens and Manny grabs it.

"There's nothing we can do, we have to go!" Joey states.

_But...there's nothing_ to _do. Ro's fine. She's coming back. She's going...somewhere, but she's coming back. She can't just_ leave _, there's nowhere to go!_

Mat blankly runs back to Fat Man Slim's, as he shouts, "Be brave, Ro!"

_Why would she have to be brave? She's not going anywhere!_

Piercing screams come from behind him, and he flinches. Is Ro...?

_No no, Ro got them! She killed the witches! She's coming back, any second now!_

Inside, Nikita and the other girl are waiting.

"You guys....?" Nikita uneasily questions.

Everyone looks around at each other.

_What are they so worried about?_

"Ro's fine!" Mat says firmly. "She's coming back, just give her some time!"

Nikita looks at Mat incredulously.

Manny puts a hand on Mat's shoulder. "No, Mat, Ro's dead. The witches killed her--"

_No no no no no he's lying_

Mat immediately shoves his hand off. "What are you talking about? Ro's fine! She went to go kill the witches, that's what the challenge was for!" His voice starts rising, hysteria leaking from his words. "She's fine!"

"Mat, Ro is _dead_. What's wrong with you? You didn't do this when Safiya died!"

_Lies lies lies lies lies--_

"Safiya's not dead! Neither is Ro!"

Nikita whispers something to Manny and he hands her the amulet.

"Look! I'll prove it! I'll bring back Ro! I'll bring back Safiya! I'll show you!"

Mat takes off, running to where the witches took Ro. Joey and Manny start running after him after a few seconds of pure confusion, leaving Nikita to figure out how to cleanse the artifact.

_Ro's not dead!_

The witches are indeed still there, waving their wants and saying incantations, but Mat doesn't care about that. What he does care about, what makes him stop dead in his tracks, is the fact that Ro's body is laying limp and lifeless, her wide brown eyes open, but not seeing, the stars reflecting in her dark pupils.

_No no you were wrong she's dead so is Safiya and JC and Colleen and Roi and Teala and you will be too--_

A strangled sob escapes from his mouth, drawing the witches' attention to him. Tears start rolling down his face.

They hiss in an eerie unison, using their wands to draw him closer.

In a blink, a knife is pressed against his neck.

"Another sacrifice...now nice."

The blade cuts into his neck and he winces, hissing a bit, but other than that, stays silent.

Manny and Joey have stopped, and they're calling out, but not daring to get any nearer. They both are silently yelling at Nikita to stop making small talk and cleanse the artifact. Mat's mind, on the other hand, is a void.

_..._

The blade presses deeper and the witches laugh and smile-- again, in a creepy unison.

_..._

_I'll see you Ro._

_I love you._

He goes out without a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this. This is the first Escape the night episode that I've ever cried at. Full on bawling. Like I was crying when Rosanna was saying the I love you stuff, and then the brother and sister being reunited just pushed me over the edge.
> 
> This is some The Outsiders shizz, Mat honee, you need to chill.
> 
> Please judge me! I can't write! Constructive criticism is appreciated! (Even if I act salty about getting it, I still!! Use!! It!!)


End file.
